


Игра боли

by UsagiToxic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: 4D Chess, 4D шахматы, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Don’t copy to another site, Family Secrets, Kinks, Language, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), БДСМ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, кинк, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: У Микеланджело есть секрет, который он, судя по всему, скрывал от самого себя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pain Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175301) by [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse). 

> Пристёгивайтесь, котаны и черепашки - эти американские горки невероятно круты.
> 
> Благодарю hummerhouse за предоставленное разрешение переводить её (его?) замечательный фанфик.
> 
> Предупреждение: в последний раз я смотрела черепашек-ниндзя осознанно лет в пять, так что перевод некоторых имён и терминов может быть неточным - не стесняйтесь указывать на это, пожалуйста, да и вообще тыкать в меня палочкой.
> 
> Также загляните на страничку оригинала - там есть иллюстрации по теме (но там немножко спойлеры) - я их не буду здесь постить.

Бесить Рафаэля было безусловно самым любимым занятием Микеланджело.

С тех самых пор, как они были маленькими, когда Майки нужно было развлечься, он находил способ поиграть на его нервах. Итоговый взрыв был куда как более достойной наградой, нежели раздражённый вздох, который он зарабатывал у Донателло, когда мешал именно этому брату, или отсутствие реакции, которую он получал от Леонардо всякий раз, когда Майки пытался – всегда безуспешно – нарушить его концентрацию.

Но не сказать, что с Рафом было совсем просто. Майки приходилось стараться, чтобы заслужить себе гневный взрыв, и планирование действий было почти что таким же весёлым, как смотреть, как у Рафа рвёт башню. Пытаться увернуться от Рафа после этого для Майки было что-то вроде убегания от быков в Испании. Прилив адреналина, который он получал от этого, позволял Майки легко понять, почему люди испытывали свою храбрость таким способом.

Майки редко когда отделывался, не получив по панцирю за свои усилия, но с его точки зрения эта цена была небольшой. За исключением одного раза, когда Раф чуть не убил его трубой, тот достаточно хорошо сдерживал свою горячую руку до того, как нанести какой-либо серьёзный ущерб.

Пока они взрослели, Майки волновался, что обучение мастера Сплинтера поможет Рафу превозмочь свои проблемы с гневом. Когда оказалось, что вспышки ярости Рафа не могут обуздать даже уроки их отца, Майки был на самом деле рад. Ему нравилось, что сорвиголова оставался такой же предсказуемый, как и всегда.

И именно во время особенно острого приступа скуки Майки узнал кое-что новое о себе.

Майки шатался по убежищу больше часа, пытаясь найти что-то, чем занять внимание. Он уже немного покатался на скейте по канализации, собрал мозаику, и перечитал последние приобретённые комиксы по три раза каждый.

Из-за повышенной активности Фут рядом с их домом Майки мог не рассчитывать на вылазку наверх в ближайшее время. Было абсолютно нечем занять остаток вечера, если только он не развлечёт себя сам.

Подходящий источник развлечения сейчас сидел на диване с холодной банкой пива в одной руке и пультом в другой. Раф забил телевизор вчера, чтобы посмотреть матч по рестлингу, который он ждал. Никто не возражал, потому что Рафаэль, которому нельзя было уйти, напоминал тигра в клетке во всех смыслах.

Сценарий был многообещающим; Майки мог быстро выбесить Рафа, потому что его брат уже был заведён. К тому же высоки были шансы того, что как бы Майки не били, это будет длиться недолго, потому что Раф не захочет пропустить бой по телевизору. Соблазн был слишком велик, чтобы его упустить.

Быстро взбежав наверх в свою комнату, Майки вытянул расшатанный кирпич из стены, за которым он прятал свою тайную «нычку». Вынув маленькую деревянную коробку, Майки открыл её и выбрал натурального вида резинового таракана из большой коллекции, гнездящейся внутри. Хихикая про себя, Майк снова скрыл коробку, зная, что если Раф когда-нибудь наложит на неё свои руки, то и коробка, и её содержимое немедленно исчезнут.

За много лет Майки, наверное, обещал Рафу по меньшей мере миллион раз, что он никогда больше не будет мучить своего старшего брата искусственными жуками. Он наверняка обещал другим членам своей семьи полмиллиона раз, что не будет пользоваться фобией Рафа. Естественно, Майки не намеревался сдерживать эти обещания, он лишь говорил пустые слова, потому что этого от него ожидали. Майки был уверен, что его семья знала о его неискренности.

Остановиться было просто невозможно. Это была словно зависимость – Майки ничего не мог с собой поделать. Раф был слишком жирной целью.

Майки не пытался скрываться, направляясь вниз. Попытки красться просигналили бы Рафу, что что-то нечисто, так что Майки перепрыгивал через две ступеньки сразу, насвистывая себе под нос. Сворачивая на кухню, Майки довольно заметил, что Раф даже не покосился на него.

На кухне Майки погремел кастрюлями и сковородками, закрепляя иллюзию, что он занят каким-то кулинарным экспериментом. Через пару минут он скользнул к двери и покосился на Рафа, видя, что взгляд брата приклеен к телевизору.

Держа рогатку, Майки разместил искусственного таракана на кожаную пятку и с точностью, рождённой из многих часов тренировок, отправил его в полёт прямо к Рафу. Как только он его отпустил, Майки вылетел из кухни и скрылся за одним из несущих столбов убежища.

Резиновый таракан приземлился с неукоснительной точностью прямо на плечо Рафаэля.

Поскольку он был резиновый, а не пластиковый, искусственный жук обладал достаточным весом для того, чтобы Раф почувствовал попадание. Равнодушное выражение на его лице быстро сменилось на паническое, когда он покосился на плечо.

Распахнув глаза, Раф закричал и спрыгнул с дивана, весь облившись пивом, пока он обтряхивал плечо той рукой, что держал банку. Когда жук упал на пол, Раф кинул в него смятую, теперь уже пустую банку и выхватил сай с пояса.

Лицо Майки исказилось в радостной гримасе, пока он прикрывал рот, чтобы заглушить звук наблюдения за тем, как Раф бьёт таракана. В тот миг Раф понял, что жук ненастоящий.

– Майки! – заорал Раф, вертя головой в попытках засечь брата.

Части тела Майки виднелись из-за столба, потому что он согнулся пополам от смеха, и Раф немедленно его заметил. Перепрыгнув диван, Раф бросился к этому юмористу, сжав кулаки и пятнами на лице такими же багровыми, как его маска.

\- Ты покойник! – пообещал Раф, поглощённый яростью.

Следующая часть их танца заключалась в том, что Майки пытался избежать гнева своего брата. С громким визгом Майки бросился наутёк, думая о том, чтобы избежать Рафа побегом в туннели за их домом.

Раф, однако, предположил этот ход и прыгнул на позицию между Майки и той дорогой. Резко поменяв направление, Майки попробовал удрать к двери лифта, но, чувствуя, что Раф практически что наступает ему на пятки, он понимал, что ему ни за что не открыть дверь вовремя.

Последний надеждой Майки было додзё. Если он достаточно оторвётся от Рафа, то можно скользнуть прямо в проход и прижаться к стене. Когда Раф пробежит мимо, Майки вылетит оттуда и удерёт в канализацию на пару часов, ожидая, пока этот сорвиголова умерит пыл.

План как будто бы работал, когда Майки перешёл на пятую скорость и обошёл Рафа на несколько метров. Метнувшись ко входу в додзё, он протянул руку и схватился за порог, чтобы затормозить, отпуская его, когда он крутанулся и ударился панцирем о стену.

Майки лыбился от ожидания веселья, его адреналин зашкаливал, пока он представлял, что ещё раз одурачит брата. Он только об одном забыл: Раф мог быть чертовски гибким, когда злился.

Когда Раф промчался мимо него, Майки отодвинулся от стены и повернулся ко входу, уверенный, что Раф его не видел. Раф краем глаза заметил это движение, и пусть он и не мог достаточно быстро остановиться, его длинная мускулистая рука со скоростью молнии перехватила Майки за грудь.

Без возможности сопротивляться силе выпада руки Рафа, Майки снесло вместе с братом и буквально сбило с ног. С панцирем, впечатанным в пол, у Майки не было шанса укатиться, когда Раф его оседлал.

\- Не по лицу, не по лицу! – взвизгивал Майки, подняв предплечья, чтобы они принимали удары, сыплющиеся на него. Раф бил его по бокам достаточно жёстко, чтобы перехватило дыхание, и он пропустил скользящий удар по голове, от которого за глазами Майки посыпались искры.

Майки попытался упереться пятками в пол, чтобы ускользнуть от Рафа, но обнаружил, что Раф на нём сидит, вжав колени в бёдра Майки настолько сильно, что младший не мог двигаться.

\- Сколько раз… я тебе говорил… не устраивать мне… эту хрень! – ярился Раф, прерывая речь на очередные удары по брату.

\- Прости, прости, прости! – нараспев отвечал Майки, качаясь корпусом из стороны в сторону, чтобы уворачиваться от кулаков. – Обещаю, это в последний раз!

\- Ты вечно обещаешь! – закричал Раф, схватив Майки за руки и утягивая их от его лица. – Это уже не весело, и если сделаешь это снова, я возьму и всю твою коллекцию комиксов вышвырну с верхушки небоскрёба Крайслер!

Он грозился это сделать уже не в первый раз, но Майки честно постарался выглядеть соответствующе испуганным.

– Мужик! Клянусь, никогда больше так не сделаю, только не трогай моих деток.

\- Дебил, - рыкнул Раф, снова ударив брата. – Пора бы уже серьёзно ко мне относиться.

Чем больше Майки извинялся, тем реже становились удары – хороший знак того, что ярость Рафа подостыла. Когда Майки осмелел и выглянул на брата из-за собственных рук, Раф схватил его за плечи, слегка приподнял, а затем впечатал в пол снова.

\- По-моему там уже матч идёт, - торопливо сказал Майки, не делая пауз между слов.

Раф сузил глаза и стало очевидно, что он понял, почему Майки выбрал именно это время для своего прикола. Отпустив младшего, Раф уселся на пятки, прижимая Майки всем весом и уничтожающе смотря на него.

\- Ты принесёшь мне мокрое полотенце, чтобы я обтёрся, - потребовал Раф, - а затем вымоешь диван и пол. Тебе же лучше вытравить пивную вонь оттуда, потому что сам знаешь, что мастер Сплинтер её не любит, а я точно по панцирю получать за твой косяк не стану.

\- Будет сделано, Рафи, - ответил Майки. – Как скажешь, Рафи.

На секунду было похоже, что Раф ему снова даст по щщам, так что Майки закрыл просвет между рук, держа их над лицом. Но вместо удара Раф плашмя положил ладони на живот Майки и грубо оттолкнулся от него, поднимаясь на ноги. Что-то мокрое шлёпнулось на предплечья Майки, повиснув так, что касалось щеки – и он понял, что это пояс Рафа. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, как Раф снимает свои мокрые щитки, чтобы потом тоже бросить их на Майки.

\- Чтоб до блеска их вычистил; я не хочу, чтобы всё воняло кислым пивом. Пока не начал, дуй в мою комнату и тащи запасные, но чтоб не вздумал трогать ничего другого, - сказал ему Раф, прежде чем подобрать оружие и утопать из додзё.

Майки лежал некоторое время, наслаждаясь послевкусием от мучений своего вспыльчивого брата. Он предвкушал последующую чистку, и на самом деле был очень даже рад ещё одной возможности побесить Рафа, пока тот пытается смотреть телик.

Глубоко вдохнув, Майки начал подниматься. Тогда он и заметил подозрительную напряжённость внизу. С удивлением опустив взгляд, Майки заметил все признаки нарастающей эрекции.

Майки замер, осматривая себя, и тогда до него дошло, что он почти что полностью возбудился. Что, панцирь его раздери, могло такого случиться, чтобы так его завести? Разумеется, не то, что Раф сидел на нём со злым лицом и отчётливо видными мускулами, обрушая на него один болезненный удар за другим.

Едва это воспоминание появилось в мыслях Майки, когда его сокрытый член дрогнул и запульсировал. Встревоженный, Майки подпрыгнул на ноги и ринулся в ванную. Нужно было принести Рафу полотенце, пока брат не стал его искать, но ещё важнее было сначала управиться с эрекцией, пока никто из членов семьи её не заметил.

Особенно пока Рафаэль не заметил. Если бы Раф увидел, в каком состоянии был Майки, он бы ему не только морду набил за эту извращённую выходку, но и начал бы настаивать на объяснении, с чего это у его младшего брата стояк прямо после их стычки.

Поскольку Майки сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос, он точно никак не мог дать Рафу никакого ответа.


	2. Chapter 2

После инцидента в додзё Микеланджело умудрялся избегать Рафаэля ровно два с половиной дня. Так как к тому моменту все уже знали, что между ними была стычка, казалось вполне естественным, что Майки прячется от Рафа.

На третий день мастер Сплинтер поставил Майки в спарринг с Рафом. Их отец всегда принимал то, что сыновья время от времени могут быть друг с другом в ссоре, но он никогда не позволял затягиваться их раздорам. Если они не могли разобраться с проблемами сами, он вмешивался и брал всё в свои руки.

Майки вообще не хотелось драться с Рафом. Одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы коснуться брата, или оказаться прижатым к идеальному телу Рафа, или быть под ним, когда он снова прижимает Майки к мату – этого было достаточно, чтобы у младшего закружилась голова.

Но откосить было никак – по крайней мере Майки способа не видел. Может, можно поступить так, как его всегда пытался научить Лео – сосредоточиться на битве, а не на Рафаэле. Концентрация на механике его техники могла отвлечь его мысли об области ниже пояса.

Это будет достаточно трудно, особенно учитывая, что он только что поймал себя на мыслях о том, как выглядит тело Рафа. А ему точно ничего подобного раньше в голову не приходило.

Оказавшись напротив брата, Майки скрестился с ним взглядами, заставляя себя не смотреть вниз. Это поставило Майки в заметно невыгодное положение, потому что Раф всегда выдавал свои действия движениями плеч и ног – они помогали Майки знать, что планирует сделать его брат. Но сейчас проигрыш волновал Майки меньше, чем сохранение приличного вида.

Мастер Сплинтер осмотрел их двух и сказал: «Начинайте».

Рывок Рафа был ожидаем. Раф всегда так дрался; сразу вперёд как танк. Тут же стало очевидно, что лучшей защитой будет нырнуть на пол и попробовать подсечку, но если Раф ожидает этого манёвра, то Майки придётся двигаться ультра-быстро, чтобы его не прижали.

Обычно Майки бы рискнул, уверенный, что он может двигаться быстрее, чем Раф. Но он поступил не так – вместо этого Майки крутанулся в сторону и ушёл от Рафа, полностью его избегая.

Поскольку дразнить старшего было коронным приёмом Майки, он не смог от этого удержаться и сейчас.

\- Может, не надо было столько есть за обедом, Рафи. Ты такой медленный.

\- Ща покажу «медленный», - рыкнул Раф, быстро сокращая дистанцию между ними. Его первый замах был в голову Майки, от которого младший нырнул вниз. Когда он выпрямлялся, второй кулак Рафа попал по его незащищённому боку.

Удар был не сильным, но обидным. Раф попытался провести ещё один в корпус, но Майки поймал его за руку, притянув брата к себе и перебросив через бедро.

Раф кувыркнулся, упав на пол, одним плавным движением поднимаясь на ноги и бросаясь к Майки. Быстро двигаясь. Майки ускользал и уворачивался, избегая попыток Рафа ударить или сцепиться с ним. Бедро Майки покалывало в том месте, где оно вошло в контакт с телом Рафа и в мозгу младшего шумели предупреждающие звоночки, говоря ему не делать этого снова.

Хотя он не прекращал подначивать Рафа, Майки продолжал избегать касаний с ним. Он знал, что его подколки взбесят брата и собьют с толку; и Майки, как правило, пользовался этим фактом, но сегодня Майки активно работал не только ртом. Майки мог быть очень быстрым при нужной мотивации, и необходимость не попадать под руку Рафа была как раз тем, что нужно.

Майки не знал, сколько времени длился спарринг, пока мастер Сплинтер наконец не воскликнул: «Хватит!»

Остановившись там, где он был, в приличных метрах трёх от Рафа, Майки повернулся к отцу. Он продолжал внимательно следить за Рафом в это время, зная, что его брат достаточно взведён, чтобы попытаться сделать последний удар, несмотря на то что ему сказали прекратить.

\- Микеланджело, - сказал мастер Сплинтер строгим тоном, - спарринг включает в себя атаку и защиту как часть вашей тренировки. Будь добр, объясни, чем ты там занимался?

\- М, защитой? – ответил Майки.

\- Если это вопрос, то ты, очевидно, не знаешь, - сказал ему мастер Сплинтер.

\- Я тренировал искусство отступления, - быстро нашёлся Майки. – На тот случай, когда нам придётся применить стратегический отход.

\- Как по мне, ты тренировал искусство избегания, - сухо сказал мастер Сплинтер. – Поскольку твои братья не обязаны проводить дополнительное время в додзё из-за твоего недостатка в сосредоточении, они свободны. Ты останешься здесь и будешь выполнять ката, пока я не почувствую, что у тебя набралось достаточно уважения к понятию «тренировка».

\- Да, сенсей, - смиренно ответил Майки. Обычно он бы ныл из-за наказания, но сейчас всё, чего ему хотелось – не оставаться в том же помещении, что и взбешённый Рафаэль.

Майки направился к отцу, так как его братья были официально свободны. На пути к выходу Раф внезапно развернулся к Майки, наклонившись и шепнув: «Ещё не всё».

Как будто доказывая серьёзность слов, Раф врезался плечом в Майки, заставив младшего ниндзя покачнуться и опереться на пятки. Не оборачиваясь, Раф покинул додзё, пока мастер Сплинтер не сделал ему замечание.

Казалось, что плечо, которого коснулся Раф, облили жидким жаром, и теплота шла прямо в пах Майки. Глубоко дыша в попытках успокоиться, Майки учуял толику запаха, который остался от пота Рафа. Он был пьянящим, и Майки едва расслышал, как мастер Сплинтер сказал ему приступать к ката.

Два часа спустя собственная испарина Майки стёрла запах, который оставила кожа Рафа, и младший из черепах сумел достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы выполнять ката безупречно. Довольный, мастер Сплинтер отпустил его и Майки немедленно направился в душ.

\- Да что на меня нашло? – спросил Майки сам у себя, снова и снова растирая те два места на его коже, которые вошли в контакт с Рафом.

Три слова, которые прошептал Раф, должны были наполнить Майки ужасом, но вместо этого воспоминание о резком ударе его вспыльчивого брата производило обратный эффект.

Майки уже чувствовал боль раньше – притом в достаточно большом количестве. Взросление в канализации, попытки выжить под землёй, побирание в таких местах, куда бы даже самые крепкие не сунулись, оставило следы, которые никогда не сойдут. Битвы с каждым новым врагом добавляли шрамов, и Майки не желал бы повторения никакого из них.

Теперь отчего-то каждый болезненный контакт с Рафом был другим. Возможно, так всегда и было, и вот почему Майки стремился нещадно дразнить своего брата. Донателло однажды сказал ему, что никто в здравом уме не будет провоцировать кого-то вспыльчивого, но Майки лишь усмехнулся и ответил, что это весело.

Весело. Майки фыркнул, избавляясь от воды в ноздрях, и издал смешок. Лишь воспоминаний о всех разах, когда Раф опрокидывал его на землю и усаживался на нём, хватило, чтобы Майки быстро отвердел.

Потянувшись вниз, Майки сделал душ холодным, дрожа от того, как ледяная вода съёживает его разрастающуюся эрекцию. Что бы с ним не творилось, Майки понимал, что он тот ещё больной на голову. Также он знал, что пока не справится с тем демоном, что в него вселился, чем бы он ни был, он больше не может бесить Рафа до точки физического контакта. Уже ради собственного рассудка Майки придётся сохранять безопасное расстояние до его брата в красной повязке.

Когда он спустился вниз после душа, Майки осмотрел убежище, пытаясь найти членов семьи. Лео сидел на диване, смотрел вечерние новости; а Дон прошёл мимо него с какой-то запчастью в руках и бормоча себе под нос.

Из кухни раздался грохот и Майки понял, что Раф там. Схватив на ходу свой скейт, Майки последовал за Доном в его лабораторию, остановившись на пороге.

\- Братюнь, я пойду покатаюсь по канализации, - сказал Майки. – Постараюсь вернуться к ужину.

Дон поднял взгляд, скруглив рот в понимающую улыбку.

\- Полагаю, ты говоришь это мне, потому что боишься, что мастер Сплинтер или Лео заставят тебя дома сидеть?

Майки пожал плечами и озорно ухмыльнулся:

\- По крайней мере я хоть кому-то даю знать, где буду.

Дон отмахнулся от Майки, мысленно уже возвращаясь к задаче, которая сейчас завладела им. Это и было хорошо в старом добром Донни: он не вмешивался в чьи-либо дела, если только или пока они не доходили до чего-то опасного.

Сёдзи мастера Сплинтера были закрыты, и Майки утёк из убежища, пока отец не вышел из своей комнаты и не заметил его. Поскольку он не хотел, чтобы звуки колёс привлекли внимание Лео, Майки прибежал к перекрёстной ветви туннелей, прежде чем поставить скейт на них.

Он едва оттолкнулся, когда мощная мускулистая рука из ниоткуда обхватила его за горло и сдёрнула с доски. Инерция оттащила сего назад, пока его панцирь не врезался в стену туннеля.

Хватая губами воздух, Майки поднял взгляд на глаза Рафа. Предплечье его брата вжималось ему в шею, пришпилив Майки на месте. Когда Майки попытался оттолкнуть Рафа, брат перехватил его запястье и прижал его кисть к стене, втирая руку Майки в кирпичи, пока тот не перестал сопротивляться.

\- Сказал же, что не всё, - прошипел Раф.

Его тон был грозным, но близость Рафа пугала Майки сильнее. Паникуя, Майки попытался оттолкнуться ногами от стены, надеясь сбить захват Рафа. Это движение лишь заставило его сблизиться с Майки и использовать ноги, чтобы перехватить младшего брата.

\- Ладно, чудик, давай объясняй, - сказал Раф.

Майки не сводил взгляд с брата, видя решительность в его глазах.

\- Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на панцирь, - ответил Раф, вжав руку в горло Майки, заставляя голову младшего встретиться с кирпичами за ним. – Ты кинул на меня фальшивого жука, я надрал тебе зад за это, было-забыли, как уже миллион раз это делали. Только теперь ты вдруг внезапно себя ведёшь, будто я какой-то яд, от которого ты при всём желании не можешь уйти как можно дальше. Я хочу знать, почему.

\- Я всего лишь давал тебе передохнуть, - сказал Майки, силясь, чтобы в его голосе звучал оттенок юмора. – Ну, знаешь, не мешался и надеялся, что ты забудешь мой прикол.

\- Надеялся найти возможность снова меня разыграть? – спросил Раф с подозрением.

\- Не, нет, ничего такого, - торопливо ответил Майки.

\- Дать мне передохнуть и пытаться избегать меня, когда нам надо быть в спарринге – это две большие разницы, - сказал Раф. – Ты меня пытался дураком выставить перед сенсеем? Это гонево, как и твоё объяснение. Я хочу щас же услышать настоящий ответ, или я на твой толстый череп добавлю шишек.

Майки пытался быстро соображать; придумать какую-то ложь, которая удовлетворит Рафа и заставит его отступить. Но его обычно быстрый ум отказывался сотрудничать, потому что его медленно заволакивала похоть.

Чем больше Раф угрожал ему всяким, тем больше возбуждался Майки. Он не мог это остановить; не помогло даже то, что он призвал перед глазами образ отца, чтобы попытаться успокоить свои порывы. Никакая из попыток Майки не сработала, его сосредоточенность разрывалась в клочья всякий раз, когда Раф шевелился и тёрся об него.

\- Отвечай! – крикнул Раф ему в лицо, прижимаясь к Майки до тех пор, пока их пластроны не царапнули друг друга.

Веки Майки сомкнулись, его рот раскрылся – он начал задыхаться от желания. Позыв шевелить бёдрами и тереться о ногу Рафа едва ли не забивал всё. Он в жизни так ещё не накаливался, и теперь не находил выхода из ада, не зная, что с этим делать.

Гнев отчасти начал сползать с лица Рафа, заменяемый озадаченностью. Он начинал замечать, что с Майки что-то не так, и в крохотный миг прояснения Майки надеялся, что Раф проявит достаточно беспечности и расслабит хватку достаточно для того, чтобы Майки смог удрать.

\- Что не так, братишка? – спросил Раф, нахмурившись. – С тобой что-то не то?

«Да!» - прокричал Майки в собственной голове. Впервые в жизни он не мог шевельнуть языком, не мог составить связанное предложение. Всё, что он мог – дрожать, когда Раф снова двинулся к нему.

Затем бедро Рафа чиркнуло по укрупнению между ног Майки и младший из черепах заурчал. Раф замер от этого звука и посмотрел на Майки глазами, которые будто стали в два раза больше, чем обычно.

В этот момент до Рафа дошло и его взгляд стрельнул вниз, затем вернулся наверх к Майки, пока его выражение лица расплавилось в маску ужаса. Раф отпрыгнул от брата так, словно его ошпарило, оставляя Майки цепляться за собственной горло, пока он отчаянно ловил воздух.

\- Какого хуя? – прохрипел Раф, смотря на Майки так, как будто никогда его раньше не видел.

\- Я могу объяснить… - начал Майки, протянув руку к брату.

Раф отскочил от неё – его лицо стало почти таким же пунцовым, как и маска.

\- Скажи мне, что твой стояк не на меня. Скажи немедленно.

\- Я не знаю! – закричал Майки, ненавидя звук отвращения, который он услышал в голосе Рафа.

\- Ты больной, - сказал Раф, отступая от него. – Не подходи ко мне, понял? Чтоб духу твоего не было, пока тебя не вылечат.

\- Не рассказывай, пожалуйста, - умолял Майки, смотря, как Раф уходит обратно к логову.

\- Ты ёбнутый, - ответил Раф, переходя на бег и быстро исчезая.

Когда он ушёл, Майки опустился на четвереньки – все его тело тряслось от пережитого. Через пару минут его желудок взбунтовался против внезапного притока адреналина и Майки вырвало.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем дрожь начала униматься и Майки уполз от лужи, садясь к стене туннеля с глухим стуком. Он знал, что нужно было обдумать то, что произошло, но голова была пуста. Всё, что он мог – это смотреть на ноги, пока время шло, а он и не замечал этого.

Если бы из темноты его атаковала какая-то угроза, Майки был вполне уверен, что он не стал бы сопротивляться. По правде, он был вполне уверен, что был бы рад такому быстрому избавлению от своих проблем.


	3. Chapter 3

Майки сидел один в канализационном туннеле неизвестно сколько времени. Вскорости он вспомнил об одном разговоре с Доном о концепции рая, ада, и чистилища. Он не полностью понял объяснение Дона о теологии, и у него было такое чувство, что Дон тоже понимал не полноценно.

Что Майки точно осознал, так это то, что чистилище – это вроде как остановка для неочищенных душ по пути в рай. Может, это было не совсем «местом» в общем понимании слова, но Майки представлял его так. В его воображении оно было словно внутренностью облака; полностью белое и пустое.

Хотя там было лучше, чем в аду, насколько Майки понял образ, чистилище тоже не казалось здоровским местом. Это был бесконечный лимб, наполненный вечностью скуки, которая время от времени нарушалась огнём, которым готовили к раю твою неочищенную душу.

Микеланджело казалось, будто он попал в чистилище. Это произошло даже не постепенно; его швырнула туда со всей силы собственная неконтролируемая похоть. Похоть, которая являлась всякий раз, когда его брат Рафаэль был рядом.

Майки никогда в своей юной жизни не думал ни о каком из своих братьев в сексуальном плане. Лишь последние пару лет определенные части его тела вставали раньше, чем он сам, и Майки научился разбираться рукой с этой проблемой.

Он вообще-то ни о чём не думал, когда мастурбировал – не было нужды. К тому времени, как Майки просыпался, если он ещё не достигал оргазма, то был чертовски к нему близко. А когда ему нужно было дополнительное усилие, он обнаружил, что игра с собственным хвостом – грубое потягивание или щипки – отправляют его на седьмое небо.

Как ночь следует за днём, если у Майки суждено было появиться сексуальным фантазиям, то о девушках. Он определенно встречал весьма привлекательных – и людей, и инопланетянок. Он оценивал их внешность и формы, но теперь он понимал – никогда не для того, чтобы овладеть ими. Мысль о том, чтобы оказаться с кем-то из них в интимной обстановке, вообще не приходила ему в голову.

С долгим страдальческим вздохом Майки рывком/с трудом поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. Если бы Раф вернулся домой и рассказал кому-то о случившемся между ними, Майки полагал, что к нему бы уже пришли. Поскольку никто его не искал, было более вероятно, что Раф оставил всё при себе.

Либо так, либо его братья торопливо закладывают вход в логово кирпичами.

«Чувство юмора не потерял», - подумал про себя Майки. Это не всегда был самый лучший способ бороться с тревогами, но гораздо лучше, чем сходить с ума.

Майки медленно подошёл к скейтборду и подобрал его, сунув в подмышку. Прошёл миг нерешительности до того, как он сделал глубокий вдох, выдох, и повернул к убежищу.

Не идти домой было не вариантом, хотя мысль об этом мелькнула. Его страх, что Раф расскажет кому-то, кто выслушает, что самый младший из черепах - урод-извращенец, похоже, не обрёл форму. Возможно, Рафу было также стыдно из-за этого инцидента, как и Майки.

Невозвращение бы лишь подняло вопросы и взволновало его семью. Они бы пошли его искать, а потом потребовали объяснений. Даже если Майки найдёт временное убежище у Эйприл, его семья всё равно захочет узнать, почему он не возвращается домой.

Блефовать через силу было лучшим вариантом для Майки. Если Майки встретит Рафа, он изо всех сил постарается делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Он был уверен, что это бы его брат в красной повязке и предпочёл.

Майки не нужно было волноваться. Когда он вошёл через дверь, не оказалось и следа Рафа, и атмосфера в убежище чувствовалась обычной.

Бросив скейтборд туда, где он обычно его хранил, Майки осмотрелся и приметил мастера Сплинтера в любимом кресле, со взглядом, приклеенным к телевизору. Лео был на диване с книгой на коленях, и ни один из них даже не смотрел в сторону Майки.

Краем глаза он заметил движение, и внимание Майки переключилось к кухне как раз тогда, когда оттуда вышел Дон.

\- Вернусь до ужина, а? – спросил Дон с юморной искрой в глазах, вспоминая о раннем обещании Майки. – Тебе повезло, что сегодня был вечер спагетти и осталось ещё полно. Кстати, ты будешь мыть посуду, потому что пришёл домой поздно.

Сердце Майки начало колотиться ещё до того, как он зашёл в дом, и оно всё ещё крепко барабанило в его груди. Возможно, Раф просто ждал, пока он явится, чтобы рассказать семье о ненормальном поведении Майки. Поскольку он нигде не видел Рафа, ему очень нужно было знать, где тот. Он просто не хотел спрашивать в лоб.

\- Все уже поели? – спросил Майки, вкладывая в голос то, что ему казалось тончайшей ноткой нытья.

Этот звук всегда заставлял его братьев выдавать больше информации, чем нужно, в надежде, что они предотвратят погружение Майки в глубины раздражения.

\- Ты кого-то ещё видишь на кухне? – Дон махнул в ту сторону, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. – Мастер Сплинтер и Лео уже устроились проводить вечер, Раф сказал, что будет ужинать с Кейси, а я договорился поиграть в онлайн шахматы кое с кем. Извини, братюнь, от обязанности не убежишь. Ты знаешь правила.

Естественно, Раф рванул прямиком на хату к Кейси. Майки следовало понять, что именно туда он и пойдёт, чтобы избегать младшего брата.

\- Ладно, я помою посуду, - сказал Майки, выдохнув, - но мне не обязано это нравиться.

Дон удалялся от него с несколько большей скоростью, чем нужно.

\- Такова жизнь. Что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее, - ответил он Майки, прежде чем исчезнуть в лаборатории.

У Майки абсолютно не было аппетита, и он не попытался поесть. Вместо этого он быстро убрал остатки еды перед тем, как вымыть посуду, оставшуюся от ужина. Обычно он ненавидел уборку, но сегодня нудная задача успокаивала.

Его вспыльчивый брат не вернулся к тому времени, когда Майки закончил с кухней, и он не был уверен, чувствовать ему облегчение или беспокойство. Всякий раз, когда Рафа что-то сбивало с толку или расстраивало по поводу члена семьи, он предпочитал парковаться у Кейси.

Если Раф не появится завтра на тренировке, остальные члены семьи захотят узнать, что его встревожило. Они вспомнят его странный спарринг с Майки и обратятся к младшему за разъяснениями.

Надежда Майки забыть инцидент в туннелях и притвориться, что ничего не произошло, не собиралась исполниться. Даже если Раф никому вербально не рассказал об их встрече и не намеревался, его поступки приведут к вопросам, на которые со временем придётся ответить.

Как бы ему ни было плохо от мысли это сделать, Майки собирался пойти за Рафом и заставить его прийти домой.

Быстро осмотревшись, Майки был рад увидеть, что отец уже ушёл к себе, и что сторожевой пёсик на стажировке Леонардо забрал книгу к себе в комнату. Хотя дверь в лабораторию Донателло была открыта, Майки услышал, как он говорит: «Ты применил защиту Морфи, а?»

Майки понятия не имел, что это значило помимо того, что Дон говорит по микрофону с тем, против кого играл в шахматы. Когда Дон был онлайн с кем-то, Майки мог пройти мимо, стуча в барабан, и брат бы его проигнорировал.

Выскользнув из логова, Майки держался туннелей, пока не оказался рядом с квартирой Кейси. Проверив, что горизонт чист, Майки выбрался из канализации и забрался на верхушку соседнего здания.

Отчасти он ожидал увидеть эту парочку борцов с преступностью где-то неподалёку, но Рафа с Кейси нигде не было видно. Майки перепрыгнул на следующую крышу и затем пересёк ещё два здания, прежде чем наконец приземлиться на крыше Кейси.

К этому моменту Майки приготовился ждать, поняв, что наверняка ещё слишком рано ожидать, что его брат закончил бить плохих парней. Когда они управятся и пойдут назад, они увидят, что Майки их ждёт. Майки прикинул, что Раф, вместо того чтобы дать Кейси знать, что между ними случилось, станет выкручиваться и отошлёт Кейси обратно в квартиру – тем самым даст Майки шанс поговорить с ним.

Обдумывание этого сценария заставило Майки вспомнить, как выглядят оббитые костяшки Рафа, из-за чего пальцы ног Майки скрутились, когда по его спине пробежала сладкая дрожь. Раздражённый, Майки встряхнул головой, чтобы её очистить, и подошёл к краю здания, смотря вниз на площадку пожарного выхода снаружи окна Кейси.

Он не ожидал ничего увидеть и нахмурился, когда заметил отблеск света на металлической конструкции. Кейси выключал свет, когда они уходили с Рафом, потому что он не хотел, чтобы по возвращении домой их видел кто-нибудь в соседних зданиях.

Прикусив губу, Майки испытал момент нерешительности. Он не хотел, чтобы Кейси пригласил его в квартиру, потому что там Майки не мог поговорить с Рафом. Если он зайдёт внутрь, Раф, скорее всего, поспешно удерёт неизвестно куда.

Но так как он был ниндзя, это значило, что Майки не _обязательно_ было становиться замеченным. Перевернувшись вверх ногами на пожарной лестнице, Майки скрытно пробрался к окну Кейси и заглянул сквозь маленькую щель в занавесках.

Телевизор был включен, но звук либо был тихим, либо вообще выключенным, потому что Майки его не слышал. Никаких других лампочек включено не было, но свечения телевизора было достаточно, чтобы показать Майки, как Раф растянулся на диване.

Естественно, Раф лежал там, где он мог видеть окна, хотя его глаза были закрыты. Майки не думал, что он спит; Раф нахмурил брови и ему было очевидно неудобно на скомканных, слишком узких диванных подушках.

Осмотрев комнату настолько, насколько позволяла маленькая щель, Майки убедился, что Кейси там не было. Осторожно прижав лицо к стеклу, Майки мог едва-едва различить дверь в спальню Кейси, которая была закрыта.

Они либо не уходили, либо вернулись раньше и решили отправиться спать. Майки выудил небольшое орудие из пояса и использовал его, чтобы оттеснить задвижку на окне Кейси, приподнимая форточку достаточно для того, чтобы быть услышанным без нужды кричать.

\- Раф, - тихо прошипел Майки.

Глаза его брата немедленно распахнулись и Раф резко сел на диване. Лицо Рафа исказила гримаса, когда он смотрел на Майки, очевидно недовольный тем, что видит того брата, которого он пытался избегать.

Сохраняя голос тихим, Майки сказал:

\- Пожалуйста, Раф, поднимись ко мне на крышу. Позволь извиниться перед тобой, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Ты точно также сможешь игнорировать меня там, но тебе по крайней мере будет уютно.

Вместо того, чтобы ждать ответа, который мог привести к дальнейшему спору, Майки отошёл от окна и торопливо взобрался на крышу. Присоединится ли к нему Раф – шансы были 50 на 50. Майки ставил на то, что Раф убеждён, что его брат вернётся, если тот с ним не встретится, и что их голоса могут разбудить Кейси.

После примерно пяти минут Майки начал думать, что Раф скорее готов рискнуть, чем снова вынуждать себя смотреть на него. Он ходил кругами, когда услышал лёгкий стук и повернулся, чтобы увидеть стоящего Рафа.

Раф выглядел недоверчиво и мрачно; он перекрестил руки на пластроне, а ноги расставил в крепкую стойку. Майки достаточно осторожно оставался в нескольких метрах от него, зная, что любое движение к Рафу могло заставить этого сорвиголову снова дать стрекача.

\- Повезло тебе, что я там оказался. Кейси сломал ребро, когда мы лупили Драконов, и пришлось прикрыть лавочку раньше. Говори, что хотел, и иди домой, - сказал ему Раф.

По крайней мере Раф с ним говорил – и это был хороший знак.

\- Слушай, мужик, прости за то, что случилось в туннеле, - сказал Майки.

До того, как он смог продолжить, Раф поднял руку и будто бы оттолкнул слова Майки от себя.

\- Забей на оправдания, чудик, я всё понял. Ты нашёл новый способ придуриваться со мной, когда мы в спарринге. Мало того, что ты болтаешь без остановки, но это уже удар ниже пояса. Ты рассчитывал, что если я буду думать, что тебе в кайф, когда тебя бьют, то я буду сдерживать удары, да? Признайся.

Майки быстро моргал в удивлении, переваривая сказанное Рафом. Он видел по выражению на его лице, что его брат не полностью верил собственным словам; что он цеплялся за соломинку, потому что хотел пойти домой. Раф очевидно весь вечер провёл, размышляя над их дилеммой.

Даже если это было неправдой, Майки мог с этим работать. Легко рассмеявшись, он ответил:

\- Да, ты меня раскрыл. Я как чувствовал, что этот прикол недолго продержится. Я просто не думал, что ты от него сбежишь к Кейси.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, что это игра для двоих, - сказал Раф, как будто он ушёл к Кейси не для того, чтобы сбежать от Майки, а чтобы преподать брату урок.

Сообразив свою лучшую озорную усмешку, Майки сказал:

\- Ладно, я перестану над тобой прикалываться. Никаких ужимок, никаких жуков. Идёт?

Раф закатил глаза.

\- Ага. Как будто ты не обещал этого уже тыщу раз. Иди домой, я там буду, как только запру квартиру Кейси.

Майки решил, что это значит, что Раф предпочёл бы не возвращаться в логово в его компании. Чувствуя небольшое облегчение по этому поводу, он ответил:

\- Уже иду. М, спасибо, что принял извинения.

\- Не расслабляйся. Я всё ещё зол, что ты вообще что-то такое учудил, - сказал Раф. – Когда-нибудь ты признаешь, что я лучший боец, с трофеем или без, и перестанешь мне надоедать.

\- Чемпион Боевого Нексуса никогда не сделает подобное признание, - пафосно ответил Майки, отчаливая от брата до того, как Раф мог бы возразить.

Скрывшись с глаз Рафа, Майки стал более подавленным. Он нашёл способ – или хотя бы Раф нашёл – дать сорвиголове сохранить лицо и прийти домой.

Основная проблема всё ещё никуда не делась. Майки нужно было найти способ всё исправить до того, как он безвозвратно испортит отношения с Рафом и всей семьёй. Тяжелее всего было понять, как он собирается это сделать.


End file.
